Very Awesome Stories
Kisha’s Problem … Kisha had no troubles at all, in general, because of her great painting skills. But there was just one problem: Her shirt supposedly had paint on it! One day, Kisha was out on a walk with Eleanor and the white bear. They soon found a hole in the ground. ‘’Let’s go under there and see what we can find,’’ Eleanor suggested. ‘’Okay,’’ said the white bear. Eleanor and the white bear scrambled down the hole. Kisha came last. They went deeper and deeper until…they found an underground den! Sly Freddy, a fox who lived in the den, came up to them. Obviously, he was a new friend, and the white bear, Eleanor, and Kisha couldn’t be happier to introduce themselves. ‘’I’m a white bear,’’ the white bear admitted. ‘’I don’t know what my name is.’’ ‘’I’m Eleanor,’’ said the elephant. ‘’And I’m Kisha,’’ the koala finished. ‘’Nice to meet you all!’’ Freddy exclaimed. ‘’I’m Freddy.’’ ‘’Do you know how to treat us nicely?’’ Eleanor asked timidly. ‘’Of course I do!’’ Freddy replied. ‘’Don’t worry about that at all!’’ Eleanor, the white bear, and Kisha glanced around the den. Surprisingly enough, there was a fireplace! ‘’It’s very nice in here,’’ Freddy boasted. ‘’When it gets cold, I can build a fireplace down here.’’ ‘’In your den?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’Sure, why not?’’ was Freddy’s answer. Kisha was the most excited of all. Being a great painter, she could easily find new stuff to paint. ‘’If you build a fire, can I paint it?’’ she asked. ‘’Oh, yes, sure,’’ Freddy answered. ‘’Well, why don’t you build one?’’ Kisha suggested. ‘’Anything to oblige!’’ Freddy cried. So Freddy the Fox started to build a fire. Kisha was amazed at the fiery glow. She could also see the orange-yellow hue of the fire. ‘’Orange-yellow! That’s marigold! What luck!’’ Kisha marveled. ‘’No, no. Kisha, it’s orange-yellow, not marigold,’’ Eleanor corrected. ‘’They’re sort of the same colors,’’ Kisha stammered. ‘’Oh, believe Eleanor, they’re not!’’ the white bear piped up. That was when Freddy the Fox noticed the white bear’s untied shoelaces. The white bear had never tied his shoes once, so he tended to trip himself up sometimes. ‘’Ooooh, your shoelaces are untied!’’ Freddy observed. ‘’What? I kind of like my shoelaces untied,’’ the white bear admitted. ‘’Whoa! Hold on. I think I’d better tie up those shoes of yours!’’ Freddy gloated. The white bear cowered as sly Freddy started tying his shoes. ‘’Freddy, what are you doing?’’ Eleanor asked. ‘’I’m tying the white bear’s shoes!’’ explained Freddy. Finally, Freddy finished tying the white bear’s shoelaces, and he stood back so he could admire how well he’d done. It turned out that he did super ''well, and even the white bear was impressed. ‘’I take you’re an artist, right?’’ Freddy asked Kisha. ‘’Yes, I am!’’ Kisha cried. ‘’Oh, I have nothing much in here,’’ Freddy admitted. ‘’WHAT!?’’ Eleanor and Kisha shouted. ‘’It is true,’’ Freddy confirmed. ‘’Well, you have a nice house overall,’’ Eleanor commented. ‘’Why, thank you, Eleanor!’’ the fox replied. Eleanor was so happy she just wanted to hug Kisha. But she stepped back the second she touched the koala. ‘’You have paint on your shirt!’’ Eleanor cried, attracting the attention of the white bear and Freddy. ‘’What did you say?’’ Freddy the Fox inquired. ‘’Kisha has paint on her shirt!’’ repeated Eleanor. ‘’This isn’t real paint!’’ Kisha protested. ‘’It’s just…part of my shirt, sort of.’’ ‘’I don’t care!’’ Eleanor said, backing away. ‘’You can’t stay in here or you might get paint on us!’’ Kisha was hurt. She scrambled up the hole, and touched the grassy area. Kisha sat down in the grass, moping. Along came Hopsalot. ‘’What’s the matter, Kisha?’’ he asked with concern. ‘’Eleanor said I had paint on my shirt,’’ Kisha explained. ‘’But she’s totally wrong, I can tell.’’ ‘’Oh, don’t worry, I know that, t---‘’ Hopsalot began. ‘’Did you just say ‘don’t worry’?’’ Kisha said. ‘’Yes, what’s wrong with that?’’ Hopsalot said, confused. ‘’It’s hard not to worry when someone comments on the paint on your shirt,’’ Eleanor said. ‘’Ah, well, I know that, too,’’ Hopsalot replied. ‘’You do?’’ Kisha asked. ‘’Of course!’’ Hopsalot answered. Kisha looked up at Hopsalot with great hope. ‘’Did someone ever tell you this before?’’ asked Hopsalot. ‘’Well, no,’’ Kisha said. Being a professional artist, Kisha was very sensitive about the fact that Eleanor actually thought she had real paint drops on her shirt earlier. When Kisha said this, Hopsalot replied, ‘’Did she tell you she was sorry?’’ ‘’No,’’ Kisha responded, depressed. ‘’Well, maybe she’ll come up here, too, and say sorry,’’ Hopsalot predicted. ‘’I hope so!’’ Kisha agreed. ‘’Let me just touch your shirt, to make sure there isn’t any actual paint on it,’’ Hopsalot said. Kisha cringed. ‘’Don’t,’’ she begged. ‘’It is the only way to see if there is real paint on your shirt,’’ Hopsalot insisted. Kisha realized that Hopsalot was right. So Hopsalot touched her shirt, and he found that there ''wasn’t ''any actual paint. It WAS just part of her shirt! ‘’What do you know!’’ Hopsalot proclaimed. ‘’Your shirt is safe to touch!’’ ‘’I knew it,’’ Kisha bragged. Eleanor soon appeared from the den and approached Kisha. ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t see that the paint was part of your shirt,’’ she apologized. ‘’It is!’’ Kisha exclaimed. ‘’Touch it.’’ So Eleanor touched Kisha’s shirt, and she saw that it was indeed true. ‘’Come on down, Freddy wants us to see the fire,’’ Eleanor told the koala. ‘’Oh, boy!’’ said Kisha. Hopsalot hopped off. Eleanor, Freddy, the white bear, and Kisha enjoyed a relaxing time watching Freddy’s fireplace light up with fire. THE END The Return of the Singing Ants One day, Wubbzy and his girlfriend Daizy were having a picnic. Wubbzy could remember Walden and Widget saying, ‘’If you eat too many doodleberries, you’ll grow into one!’’ And, eventually, Wubbzy DID turn into a doodleberry. He, Widget, Walden, and Daizy had a good laugh. But Wubbzy decided that today would be the day he brought doodleberries along to a special picnic he and Daizy had planned. He hoped that he WOULDN’T turn into a doodleberry again, because one time was funny enough. After laying out the blanket, Daizy and Wubbzy sat down to their picnic. They brought along doodleberries, a sandwich, and some bananas. Wubbzy ate doodleberries while Daizy chewed on a sandwich. Soon, the Singing Ants came along for some more mischief---again, they were going to steal a picnic blanket. And they were headed for the one Wubbzy and Daizy were sitting on. They sang an ominous tune: ‘’''Wubbzy and Daizy! Wubbzy and Daizy! Get up, get up, do not be so lazy! We’re going to steal your picnic blanket in a pinch, So why don’t you step aside just one inch?’’ ‘’Oh, no, here come some ants,’’ Wubbzy said after hearing their song. Ant 1, the leader of the ants, was very persistent when it came to stealing. He looked at Daizy and Wubbzy and gave them a hard glare. ‘’Lavender lollipops, you’re scaring us,’’ Daizy said. ‘’Ha!’’ Ant 1 exclaimed. ‘’Lavender---oh, what was I thinking!? Wubbzy and Daizy, get off the picnic blanket!’’ ‘’Boy, you’re really tough, aren’t you?’’ inquired Wubbzy. ‘’You better listen to our leader!’’ called out Ant 12, one of the close friends of Ant 1. ‘’Oh, oh, oh, okay,’’ Daizy agreed, although not too enthusiastic about the situation. After Wubbzy and Daizy got off the picnic blanket, Ant 1 and his ant friends lifted it up. ‘’We got another picnic blanket!’’ Ant 1 shouted. ‘’This time, we’re not going to fail!’’ Ant 2 added. ‘’Where should we go?’’ Ant 3 piped up curiously. ‘’To Jungle Junction!’’ Ant 1 explained. So off went the ants to Jungle Junction. Wubbzy and Daizy hopped up and raced after their picnic blanket, being lifted by the ants. … At Jungle Junction, the Beetlebugs were taking a trip with their teacher, Miss Jolly. There were five Beetlebugs---a red one, an orange one, a yellow one, a green one, and a blue one. Miss Jolly, as her name suggested, liked to be happy and laugh. It was uncharacteristic for a teacher to be this happy, but Miss Jolly just stuck with her name. Today, the Beetlebugs were going to the river. Miss Jolly wanted them to swim across. ‘’But Miss Jolly---‘’ Red Beetlebug began. ‘’---we don’t know HOW to swim!’’ Orange Beetlebug concluded. ‘’Oh, come on, Beetlebugs. Even Beetlebugs can swim, trust me,’’ said Miss Jolly. The Beetlebugs were very hesitant. ‘’Beetlebugs!’’ Miss Jolly ordered. ‘’We can’t,’’ Yellow Beetlebug complained. ‘’We’re too little,’’ Orange Beetlebug added. ‘’Come on, Beetlebugs!’’ Miss Jolly said, this time more urgently. ‘’We want to get on your back,’’ Blue Beetlebug chimed in. Miss Jolly sighed. ‘’Well, all right,’’ she agreed. The five Beetlebugs climbed on her back. Miss Jolly began to paddle with all her might. The Beetlebugs were laughing themselves silly, enjoying the ride. ‘’Beetlebugs, stop laughing or you’ll make me drop all of you in the river,’’ their teacher instructed. That made the Beetlebugs zip their lips until Miss Jolly finally reached the other side of the river. ‘’See, I told you it wasn’t that hard!’’ said Miss Jolly delightfully. The Beetlebugs were now more courageous than they were before. So, one by one, they made little splashes as they hopped in the river. Miss Jolly trailed behind them, watching as the Beetlebugs swam effortlessly through the riverbed. The Beetlebugs finally made it to the side they were on previously, and Miss Jolly did the same. ‘’That was fun!’’ Miss Jolly said, and the Beetlebugs laughed in agreement. But their laughter quickly ended when the Beetlebugs spotted the ants coming their way! Miss Jolly also spotted them and gasped. ‘’Excuse me,’’ Ant 1 said when Miss Jolly stood in the way. ‘’Excuse YOU!’’ retorted Miss Jolly. ‘’You can’t swim, and you can’t make it across!’’ ‘’Like we did!’’ said Blue Beetlebug. ‘’Yeah,’’ Red Beetlebug agreed. The ants shuddered as they remembered trying to steal Eleanor and Hopsalot’s picnic basket and sinking into the water. They decided to turn around and try to find another spot to hide it. ‘’That’s the spirit,’’ Miss Jolly enthused when Ant 1 and his gang headed in the other direction. Wubbzy and Daizy were not too far behind. They were surprised to see that Miss Jolly and the Beetlebugs were with the ants. ‘’Let’s see…’’ Miss Jolly was saying thoughtfully. ‘’Miss Jolly!’’ Wubbzy uttered. ‘’Wubbzy!’’ Miss Jolly replied, surprised that Wubbzy knew her name so well. When she heard herself say Wubbzy’s name, she was equally shocked. ‘’And…’’ ‘’Daizy,’’ Daizy replied. ‘’Daizy! Right!’’ Miss Jolly said. ‘’You were planning on a picnic, I suppose?’’ ‘’Yeah,’’ Wubbzy admitted. ‘’Oh, and these are the Beetlebugs,’’ introduced Miss Jolly. ‘’There are five of them! Lavender lollipops!’’ commented Daizy. ‘’Huh? Lavender lollipops? Where?’’ Miss Jolly asked. ‘’No, ‘Lavender lollipops’ is what I say when I am surprised or amazed,’’ Daizy said. ‘’So there are no lavender lollipops?’’ Miss Jolly let out. ‘’MISS JOLLY!’’ the Beetlebugs cried out. ‘’Oh, oh, oh, right. It’s just an expression,’’ Miss Jolly finally realized. ‘’We need to catch those ants!’’ Wubbzy exclaimed. ‘’I think they’re going farther and farther away as we are talking!’’ ‘’Goodness!’’ Miss Jolly marveled. ‘’Well, we better not waste any more time. Let’s follow them.’’ So Miss Jolly, the Beetlebugs, Wubbzy, and Daizy took off after the ants. The ants were clearly enjoying themselves, lifting the picnic blanket tirelessly with big grins on their faces. ‘’GIVE US BACK THAT BLANKET!’’ Wubbzy yelled. ‘’You’ll need to catch US first,’’ Ant 1 taunted. ‘’Oh, yeah?’’ Miss Jolly replied. The ants still ran with all their might, careful not to let the picnic blanket fall and squash them. All around Jungle Junction, they paraded around, never even letting go of the picnic blanket. Then they traveled out of Jungle Junction into the Jumpstart world. Luckily, Eleanor and Hopsalot were nearby to experience the entire thing. Kisha the koala was with them. ‘’Those ants are causing mischief again!’’ Hopsalot said forcefully. ‘’And it looks like we have new visitors,’’ Eleanor added. ‘’Company?’’ called out a voice. It was the white bear. ‘’Let me see!’’ Eleanor, Hopsalot, Kisha, and the white bear finally caught up with Wubbzy, Daizy, the Beetlebugs, and Miss Jolly. ‘’I’m Daizy,’’ began Daizy. ‘’I’m Miss Jolly,’’ the Beetlebugs’ teacher added. ‘’And we’re the Beetlebugs!’’ concluded the Beetlebugs. ‘’I’m glad we’re here, because you need some extra help,’’ remarked Kisha. ‘’Yep!’’ said Yellow Beetlebug. ‘’You’re right,’’ said Green Beetlebug. ‘’And hurry, those ants are getting away!’’ Miss Jolly cried. ‘’Let’s go!’’ Hopsalot said. So the twelve friends rushed after the ants. After about 6 minutes of chasing the ants, the chasers came upon Widget and Walden. The chasers were now in some dark woods. ‘’Widget here!’’ Widget said. ‘’And Walden!’’ Walden exclaimed. ‘’We’ll help you with those ants,’’ Widget declared. ‘’Wonderful!’’ said Eleanor. Widget and Walden joined the rest of the chasers. They tried their best to catch those pesky ants, but the ants were surprisingly much faster than them. Finally, they all ended up back in Wuzzleburg and continued chasing the ants until the ants came to Widget’s workshop. ‘’I think we’ll catch them this time,’’ said Wubbzy determinedly. But the ants soon sensed what the chasers were doing and scuttled out of Widget’s workshop, and back toward Jungle Junction a little while later. ‘’Quick! Into the river!’’ Ant 1 shouted. ‘’Are you sure?’’ Ant 3 inquired. ‘’Yeah, it is the only option for us right now,’’ Ant 1 said. So the ants jumped into the river---but they experienced sinking into the water again. And, hopefully, they were gone for good. Wubbzy and Daizy, along with the rest of the gang, found the picnic blanket. Daizy and Wubbzy took it back to Wuzzleburg and enjoyed their picnic. THE END Category:3124 Category:Pages that are too long